


Один день, когда...

by Segen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bloodplay, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Human Original Chloe | RT600, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Police, Vampire Sex, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Gavin Reed, Werewolf/Vampire
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Коннор не может не наблюдать за Гэвином.и наоборот.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. кое-кто испытывает ревность (120%)

— Да заткнись ты, — услышал он грозный рык с, как он теперь мог легко определять, оттенком веселья.

— А то что?! — задиристо воскликнул Крис, — задавишь меня своей грудью?

Ему даже не было нужды оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как Гэв закатил глаза, разве что было интересно, почему это Крис так активно уделяет внимание груди Гэвина.

— Нет, подарю свои крепкие объятия, друг, и знакомство с моей грудью в таком случае ты точно не переживёшь!

Последние слова слышал уже весь участок, а не только его чувствительные уши. Коннор печатал отчёт по делу, закрытому не далее как вчера, и отвлекаться не особо-то и хотелось — Фаулер обещался отпустить пораньше.

— А то видок у тебя — краше в гроб кладут! — на это заявление Коннор громко хмыкнул, а шеф и бровью не повёл. Некоторые домыслы с вампирской точки зрения были довольно смешны — распространённое мнение о сне в гробу, а не в кровати под чьим-нибудь тёплым боком.

— Привет, Кон, — он почувствовал, как его потрепали по волосам, и рефлекторно потянулся за этой нехитрой лаской и что-то промычал в ответ. В нос ударил запах пороха, чистого мужского пота и пыли, а также почти неуловимый аромат сигаретного дыма. Коннор вдохнул глубже эту смесь запахов и на миг прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Ладно, — смешок, — не отвлекаю, кровососик.

— Гэв, — продолжил веселиться Крис, — вот что скажет шеф или даже Кон, если узнает, что одна дамочка чуть в столб не врезалась, засмотревшись?

— Ну не врезалась же.

Коннор улыбнулся невозмутимости Гэвина и усерднее застучал по клавиатуре. Если бы Крис спросил у него напрямую, то он бы самодовольно улыбнулся, потому что засматриваться-то на этого мужчину мог кто угодно, даже молоденький вампир, который Коннора раздражал, да вот только детектив Рид со всеми своими эмоциями, потрохами и различными проблемами принадлежал ему и только ему. От кончиков волос до пяток, от своих больших ушей до блестящих и действительно опасных когтей. В общем, его он, в любой форме.

— Только чудом, приятель, только чудом. Оделся бы ты.

— Да ты затрахал!

Тут Коннор всё же поднял голову и посмотрел на спорящих. Гэвин ощерился на Криса и наклонил корпус вперёд, словно собирался прямо сейчас напасть. Гэвин был гол. Гол чуть меньше, чем нравилось Коннору, но намного больше, чем нужно. Ситуация была привычнее некуда, однако если ещё несколько месяцев назад всё было окей, то с появлением этих самых несколько месяцев назад в их участке ещё одного вампира — вчерашнего студентика — Коннор был недоволен таким раскладом. Этот вампирёныш, Томас Грейсон, конкретным образом…

— О, детектив, вам опять пришлось обратиться? — раздался громкий возглас.

Гэвин передёрнул плечами и выпрямился, смотря на ухмыляющегося друга. С трудом, но он всё же перевёл взгляд на Грейсона. Тот выглядел обеспокоенно-заинтересованным.

— Пришлось. Спасибо, Крис, теперь _все_ в курсе, что я полуголый. Я бы похлопал, но чести много. — Гэвин немного нервно взлохматил волосы и направился в сторону кухни, явно сгорая от желания выпить горячего кофе и перекусить — обращение всегда отнимало много энергии. Пожалуй, только после этого, знал Коннор, он будет готов принять душ и одеться, а пока…

— Он такой _вау_ , — пробормотал парнишка, — пойду и помогу ему.

…выбешивал Коннора.

Который смотрел вслед шустрому вампирёнышу и незаметно для себя сильно хмурился.

— Кхм, — раздалось справа, и он не вздрогнул только благодаря хорошему самообладанию. — Я тоже пойду… Нужно хотя бы начать отчёт.

— Крис? — тот с виноватым видом повернулся к нему; Коннор на миг прикрыл глаза. — Что у вас произошло, что пришлось прибегнуть к силе оборотня?

— О, — оживился Крис, — помнишь, Гэв на днях рычал, что нам спугнули подозреваемого? Так вот оказалось, что подозревали мы правильно, правда, в этот раз Гэвин решил действовать напористее. Как итог, он решил показать, что того мудака преследуют не человечки. По нему ж не скажешь, что он, — тут Крис сделал неопределённый жест рукой вокруг себя, — такой. Злобы ему не занимать.

— Это да, это да…

Коннор слушал друга и сверлил взглядом обнажённую спину Рида и вертлявого вампирёныша, который пытался делать бутерброды. Простенько и быстро. Впрочем, думал он, это то немногое, на что был способен урождённый и такой молоденький вампир. А Коннор, не являясь ни тем, ни другим, был способен на большее.

Он не вслушивался — это было бы нечестно, — но пристально наблюдал: Гэвин в пару укусов прикончил бутерброды и быстро допил кофе, поспешив уйти с кухни.

Коннор продолжал наблюдать.

— Вот дерьмо, — Рид рыкнул и со всей дури закрыл несчастный ящик стола. Томас был тут как тут:

— Что-то случилось?

— Запасная одежда кончилась. Забыл пополнить запас, — Гэвин нахмурился и стал медленно обводить взглядом участок, думая, у кого бы стрельнуть рубашку или футболку. Коннор покачал головой и залез в свой собственный ящик, радуясь своей предусмотрительности (потому что он знал, что однажды Гэв забудет позаботиться об одежде). Он достал пакет с чёрной футболкой, такими же джинсами и носками и подошёл к ним. Грейсон отступил на несколько шагов и отвёл взгляд. — Кон?..

— Держи, забывашка, — и он ударил пакетом в обнажённую грудь. — Тут всё как ты любишь. Иди уже в душ.

— Спасибо, кровососик, — Гэвин искренне улыбнулся и в благодарность коснулся губами круглого шрама. — Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Бегал бы по участку в одних шортах? Ты где их нарыл, Гэв? — он фыркнул и оттянул резинку — та звонко шлёпнула о живот. — Они похожи на удлинённые стрёмные семейники. У тебя такого быть попросту не может. Или может? — Коннор чуть наклонился и прошептал прямо в ухо: — Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Рид?

Рид покраснел скулами и тоже фыркнул:

— Привет из очень постыдного прошлого, которое было очень задолго до тебя, кровососище. Завалялись в багажнике. Я даже не знаю, как Крис умудрился их откопать, потому что я их там не видел.

— Может, его?

— Эй! Даже не смейте, вы, парочка извращенцев! Андерсон, это всё твоего муженька, не надо стрелки на меня переводить!

Гэвин громко захохотал и уставился на возмущённого друга.

— Это месть, чувак.

— Святое дерьмецо, я, кажется, в полной мере понял, почему вы спелись.

— Потому что они два язвительных ублюдка? — хохотнула Тина и добавила: — Ну, Кон в меньшей степени. Но знай, — она ткнула в веселящегося вампира карандашом, — он тебя портит, малыш. Ставь блоки или что вы там, вампиры, делаете?..

— Много чего, — с губ не уходила ухмылка. Коннор положил руку на плечо Рида и сдвинул её вверх, так, что теперь ладонь слегка обхватывала его шею, и глубоко вдохнул. Лёгкие заполнил любимый запах, рот невольно наполнился слюной, а пальцы почти лежали на татуировке, от которой он тащился как кошак от валерианки. — Иди в душ.

Гэвин отвесил шутовской поклон.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Вампирское Кровососичество.

— Ты ужасен, Рид! Так коверкать язык можешь только ты! — он убрал руку с шеи и шлёпнул ею по груди.

— О, ты захотел поговорить о моём языке? — оборотень склонил голову в конноровской манере и медленно, чувственно улыбнулся, а потом хрипловатым голосом спросил: — Хочешь поговорить об этом? Здесь? Сейчас?

Молчавший всё это время Томас покраснел и сглотнул, после чего поспешил отойти к своему столу. От греха подальше. А в это время раздался свист, и какая-то девушка весело воскликнула, что неплохо бы Риду уже свалить.

— Иначе мы тут все задымимся, Рид! И так устроил тут стриптиз, а от ваших пикировок тут становится жарче ада.

— Я всегда знал, что ты тот ещё демон, иначе откуда тебе знать, каково в аду? — и Гэвин, наконец, отлип от Коннора, а задницей — от стола и ушёл, покачивая на пальце пакет с одеждой, о которой позаботился его дражайший вампир.

Всё та же девушка с широкой ухмылкой подмигнула Коннору и весело заявила, что завидует, что у него есть такое тело в ежедневном доступе. В ответ он польщённо кивнул и подумал, что одним показательным проявлением собственничества меньше, одним больше… и, кинув взгляд на сосредоточенно копающегося в бумагах Томаса, не спеша направился туда, где скрылся его «муженёк».

— Так и знал, что ты за мной пойдёшь, — довольно протянул Гэв, когда прижал успевшего едва переступить порог Коннора к стене.

— Тут никого? — в ответ утвердительно промычали куда-то в шею и тут же широко лизнули. — Впрочем, я и сам слышу…

— И зачем только спрашивать? — Гэвин обнял и весь вжался в него, отчего с губ сорвался довольный вздох. — Ты меня так настойчиво в душ отправлял, чтобы потом ко мне заявиться, или потому что я грязный, потный и от меня воняет?

Коннор не ответил. Он вжался лицом в его шею, прикрыл на миг глаза и глубоко и часто задышал. Ему хотелось высунуть язык и провести по этой восхитительно влажной и солоноватой от пота коже, хотелось очертить пульсируюущую венку на виске, нежно куснуть кадык — от этого Гэвина всегда как током пробивало, а глаза чернели. Ему хотелось провести самыми кончиками пальцев по всем его татуировкам, а потом повторить этот путь кончиком языка. Он хотел поцеловать рядом с ухом и прикусить его там, где были две серебристых серёжки-колечка. Пальцы горели от желания пройтись по каждому шраму: вот этот, неровный, под рёбрами — удар от ножа; или этот, странно гладкий и едва заметный на фоне всего остального. Губы пекло от желания поцеловать шрам на переносице и его обветренные губы. А клыки давно прорезались — ими хотелось прокусить нежную кожу и пить его вкусную, солёную кровь.

Его вело от этой мешанины желаний, от голода, от того, как Гэвин сжимал его зад и покусывал кожу на шее, а потом зализывал.

— Ты прекрасно пахнешь, ты же знаешь, — наконец пробормотал Кон и отстранился, чтобы крепко поцеловать. Клыки царапнули нежную кожу губы, и оба застонали от привкуса крови. Воздуха скоро стало не хватать, и Коннор отстранился, посасывая кровоточащую губу. — Чёрт, я так давно не… Целую неделю…

Он резко отстранился и ударился затылком о кафель едва ли не до трещин на нём.

— В душе не ебу, почему ты постоянно терпишь и откладываешь. Я понимаю, что раньше ты редко питался, но сейчас-то в чём проблема? Я постоянно с тобой, регенерация позволяет. Чё ты глаза закатываешь, кровосос? — слышать нежность в этом «кровосос» было привычно как и само слово, а ведь когда-то не было нежности, были лишь агрессия, злость и ненависть… Какое счастье, что однажды всё изменилось!

— Почему… — пальцы судорожно сжали плечи, потому что Гэвин начал тереться о него членом и… чёрт, да этого уже было достаточно, пожалуй, чтобы он перестал нормально соображать. — Вот почему я — кровосос, а Томас — это Томас? Ко мне в самом начале ты так уважительно не относился.

Гэвин рыкнул и жадно стал вылизывать его шею, предварительно отодвинув ворот белой рубашки. Ему определенно было насрать на Томаса и сейчас, и в принципе, но ревнуюший Коннор — это пиздецки приятно. А ещё жарко.

— Потому что он _всего лишь_ Томас, а ты — мой кровососик, детка. И какого хера у нас разговор о вашем брате?.. Я сейчас не его хочу обсуждать, а то, как ты вонзишь свои зубки в меня. Потому что, Кон, — зашептал он в самое ухо, — я этого сейчас хочу едва ли не больше, чем ты.

Коннор не страдал заниженной самооценкой, но ему дико нравилось, как Гэв говорит это всё вслух. А ещё его вело от открытого приглашения, даже приказа присосаться к шее. Больше его просить не пришлось. Кормление Коннора началось с протяжного стона и дрожи Гэвина, который активнее стал тереться об него. Он взял под коленом его ногу и закинул её себе на бедро. Коннор прижался теснее, а Гэвин сильно закусил губу, чтобы не оповещать своими стонами всех кого можно и нельзя.

— Давай, детка, — прохрипел, — сделай с моим стояком что-нибудь. Знал бы, что питание вампира такое охуенное, нашёл бы тебя раньше.

Он прежде уже говорил это, и каждый раз это вызывало у него ухмылку. Наконец, когда Коннор понял, что скоро насытится, он потянул эти дурацкие шорты вниз и просунул в них руку. Пальцы тут же обхватили член и чуть сжали, а после спустились к мошонке. Одновременно с этим питание прекратилось, а Гэвин крупно содрогнулся всем телом и удобно, _привычно_ уткнулся ему в шею, пока вампир зализывал место укуса; заодно доставалось и столь обожаемой им татуировке.

— Фетишист клыкастый, — прошипел голодный в ином плане Гэв, — чё ты мучаешь меня? Нежности на потом оставь. А?..

— Тише, тише…

Он перестал ласкать тяжёлые яйца и вновь сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена. Гэвин тут же стал толкаться в его кулак быстро и резко. Слюна на шее Коннора высохла, и он дышал их смешанным запахом. В ушах шумело, кудрявые и мягкие волосы щекотали нос и всю левую половину лица. Гэвин не смог бы передать словами, насколько ему всё нравилось, если бы Кон вздумал его спросить. Зато показать смог бы точно — крепким поцелуем, выцеловыванием каждой родинки на бледной коже — словно усыпанное шоколадной стружкой мороженое, или, к примеру, приготовлением любимой лазаньи. Когда-то давно он думал, что вампиры совсем не едят, что питаются одной лишь кровью, что это ожившие мертвецы и что нет среди них таких милах как его Коннор. Не то чтобы он стремился развеять своё заблуждение, скорее укоренился в этих распространённых страшилках в свои двадцать с лишним, а Коннор… однажды Коннор всё изменил.

— Везёт тебе, — хрипло хохотнул, подставляя шею, чтобы Гэвину было удобнее тереться носом и колючей щекой. Он потирал чувствительную головку, получая в ответ стоны. — Ты сейчас всё смоешь, а я…

— Не можешь со мной, потому что это некультурно, а я — грёбаный эгоист? — прорычал Гэвин позже, когда Коннор стал надавливать где-то под яйцами, добиваясь его оргазма.

— Хороший мальчик, — Коннор хохотнул, поднял подрагивающую руку к коротким, если сравнивать с его, волосам и погладил влажный затылок. — Только чудом, милый, ты не запачкал меня.

— Всего лишь твои руки, ага. И ты же в курсе, детка, что я припомню тебе «хорошего мальчика», да?

Гэвин упёрся руками в стену, перестав сжимать вампирскую задницу, и заключил Коннора в своеобразную клетку, из которой тот поспешил вывернуться.

— О, само собой, — Коннор наградил его сладкой и довольной улыбочкой. — Жду не дождусь сегодняшнего вечера, Рид, чтобы ты расплатился за то, что мне придётся прибегнуть к медитации.

Гэвин повернул к нему голову и радостно осклабился.

— Пиздуй мыть свои бледные ручки, кровососик, и побыстрее. Не стоит давать повод одному вампиру завидовать тебе ещё больше, ибо однажды я пойму всю прелесть твоей ревности, Конни.

— Какой же ты ублюдок, — с нежностью в голосе и взгляде прошептал Коннор.

— И я тебя, Кон, и я тебя.


	2. на пороге твоём стоит чёрный зверь (49.99%)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songfic: Otto Dix - Зверь.
> 
> переломный момент!
> 
> ps. тут есть намёк на то, какой именно оборотень Гэвин :')

Понедельник — невероятно прекрасный день. По крайней мере, именно этот, являющийся его выходным, в который Коннор позволил себе поваляться в кровати почти до полудня, лениво листая новостную ленту и смотря бессмысленные видео. Почувствовав, что начинает скучать, он отложил планшет и потянулся с довольным стоном. Потом — контрастный душ, уборка в и так чистой квартире и решение посмотреть один из старых (в масштабе человеческой жизни, конечно) сериальчиков. Выбор пал на Ведьмака. Довольно неплохой сериал, решил он, чтобы расслабиться и подумать о своей жизни. Непростой, стоило отметить.

Последние лет сорок — навскидку — всё шло достаточно ровно и спокойно: нужды добывать кровь самому, «естественным» и ни разу не законным путём, не было; теперь специально для таких, как он, существовали банки крови. Купить в нём кровь стоило… недёшево. Также, чтобы избежать нападений на людей из-за невысокой доступности крови из банка, была создана синтетическая. Отвратительную на вкус, её, тем не менее, покупали охотнее; как говорила _она_ — «Жить захочешь — привыкнешь». Ну, он и привык. В последнее время на рынке появилась даже пародия на коктейли — пей не хочу. От такого не опьянеешь в привычном смысле, но своё удовольствие получишь.

Но самым главным для него была свобода.

Коннор зажмурился до пятен перед глазами и потёр лицо обеими руками. Кажется, он даже перевыполнил план «Подумать о жизни» на сегодня. Лучше вспомнить что-то из настоящего, не из прошлого.

Например, стоило подумать о том, что в последнее время почти всё его внимание занимал один конкретный персонаж. Очень сложный, многогранный такой персонаж, разгадка которого, как Коннору казалось, способна изменить многое. Детектив Гэвин Рид. Гэвин Рид, отношения с которым, надо признать, не ухудшались.

— Но и лучше они не становятся, — пробормотал Коннор и тяжко, словно на его плечах находилось всё бремя мира, вздохнул.

В первые дни их взаимодействия он получил весьма искреннее шипение в лицо, что такому кровососу доверия нет. И одновременно с таким отношением к нему — как к «кровососу» — чужой профессионализм Рид оценил достаточно высоко. В памяти свежи ещё воспоминания о том, как Рид одобрительно хмыкнул и оскалился, когда именно Коннор понял, в какую сторону нужно было копать в их первом совместном деле. Словно и не было их первой стычки.

Коннор противоречивости Гэвина не понимал. Ему явно не нравился он сам, но понять причину этого не представлялось возможным. Потому что он вампир? Но ведь с Хлоей, бариста из кофейни поблизости, он довольно близок. Тогда почему ему достаётся презрительное «кровосос» и дёрганье губой? Может, он что-то имел именно против мужчин-вампиров?

Коннор хмыкнул.

Такое отношение можно было бы объяснить разностью их видов, но у них с оборотнями держался стойкий нейтралитет. Многие из департамента предупреждали Коннора, что сработаться с Ридом будет проблематично, но именно это им и удалось в конечном итоге. Но всё, что не касалось непосредственно чужих преступлений?.. Ха, дела обстояли хреново.

— Что же с тобой не так, мудак ты чёртов? — все свои недостатки за сотни лет Коннор выучил от и до, и дружелюбность вкупе с искренним желанием узнать напарника получше таковыми не считал.

Посверлив потолок ещё несколько минут, он плавно поднялся с дивана и прибавил звук сериалу. Лучше он займётся тем, что нравится и получается, судя по отзывам соседей, довольно неплохо, — готовкой.

Когда-то давно он старался разнообразить их с отцом стол, а потом его сменила, если можно так выразиться, _она. Она_ ещё любила чувствовать вкус пищи, а узнав, _что_ Коннор любит делать, и попробовав приготовленное им, отправила его на кухню. Стоило признать, подумалось мимолётно, это был её единственный неплохой поступок. В остальном же… Он скривился и фыркнул.

Коннор запустил пальцы в волосы, зачёсывая непослушную чёлку, но плюнул на это и всё растрепал, отчего стал походить на ежа.

Готовка его умиротворяла.

Он закончил обжаривать шпинат и сейчас смешивал его с луком и чесноком. Интересно, что бы на _это_ сказали некоторые его коллеги? Ведь он, по их мнению, чеснок не переносил. Ещё часто звучали шутки про кресты, серебро и серебряные же кресты. Но с последним Коннор разобрался быстро — стоило прийти в участок и будто случайно показать отцовский крестик, как чей-то мир пошатнулся. С годами он понял, что вот так подъёбывать людей ему очень даже нравилось, а особенно забавным выглядели их лица в тот момент, когда до них доходило, что навредить ему не так-то просто. Интересно, подумал он, помешивая уже будущий соус, что бы на это сказал Рид? Позубоскалил? Или попытался собственноручно проверить его иммунитет?

Лопаточка звонко ударила о сковороду, а Коннор хмуро вперился взглядом в стену напротив. Опять Рид!.. Покоя от него даже дома нет!

Коннор глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Каким-то образом он должен выкинуть мысли о нём из головы. Не помешался же он на нём, в самом дел!..

Лучше поразмышлять о том, что он будет делать на Хэллоуин. У него вновь будет выходной; потратить его на поход в клуб? Развлечься немного, выпить и, может, пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь?..

Лазанья почти готова — ей запекаться ещё несколько минут, которые Коннор предпочёл провести в сети. Он, как и утром, лениво листал ленту, когда в дверь сначала позвонили, а потом сразу же настойчиво застучали. Коннор замер, медленно отложил планшет и пошёл открывать. В глазок он не посмотрел — незачем; даже если за дверью и крылась опасность, то он с ней справится.

Гость опять втопил кнопку звонка, и Коннор раздражённо оскалился. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл дверь, собираясь ядовито высказаться насчёт нетерпения, как тут же буквально подавился воздухом.

На пороге стоял Рид.

Всё, на что его хватило, это на медленный выдох и вздёрнутую бровь, мол, посмотрите, кто пожаловал!

Рид выглядел хмуро. Синяки под глазами стали темнее в сравнении со вчерашним днём, волосы взъерошены больше обычного, а нервозность бросалась в глаза как никогда.

— Добрый вечер, детектив Рид, — скрестив руки на груди, поприветствовал его Коннор; мысленно он усмехался — день, можно сказать, оказался посвящён этому оборотню от и до. — Что привело вас в берлогу кровососа? — холодно, с намёком на сарказм спросил он, расправляя плечи и окидывая нарочито оценивающим взглядом дёрнувшегося мужчину.

— И тебе не хворать, кров… — но он не дал себе договорить — закусил губу и зажмурился. Плечи опустились, а глаза, когда он удосужился посмотреть на Коннора, выражали обречённость.

— Коннор, мне… нужна твоя помощь.

Коннор вновь вскинул брови и опустил руки.

С кухни послышался писк таймера.

Он медленно отступил назад и приглашающе взмахнул рукой.


	3. когда крышу немного срывает (5%)

Гэвин сидел за своим столом, вертел карандаш в пальцах и смотрел на прилизанного вампира. Тот методично, даже неторопливо просматривал своё первое дело за выделенным ему столом. Кажется, ему всё было в кайф и ничто не напрягало. А вот его, Гэвина, всё пиздец как напрягало. Он был чертовски напряжён — от позы до взгляда, которым сверлил смазливое лицо. Не то чтобы этот кровосос успел ему что-то сделать, скорее, его бесило само существование их брата в радиусе километра.

«Напрягает, блядь»

— Детектив Рид, у меня что-то на лице? — подал голос Коннор и поднял голову, смотря на него в упор. Прямо в глаза.

И тут сломался карандаш, чей обломок впился в большой палец — мигом выступила кровь.

Гэвин громко выругался, бросил несчастный карандаш на стол и резко встал из-за стола.

— Нет, блядь, всё в ажуре, кровосос.

На такую явную недружелюбность никто не среагировал — все знали о непонятной гэвиновой антипатии к вампирам, однако сам объект такого негатива вскинул брови и с изумлением воскликнул:

— Прошу прощения?..

Вот блядство. Фаулер ведь предупреждал, чтобы Рид не смел цеплять новичка, но вышло как-то само. Да и не мог же их шеф всерьёз предполагать, что Гэвин в одночасье станет кротким и милым? Неа, нихера подобного.

Гэвин гневно раздул ноздри и метнулся к туалету, желая смыть несчастные капли крови, успевшие проступить до срабатывания регенерации, а заодно ополоснуть лицо холодной водой и постараться успокоиться. Оборотничество — такая блядская находка и благословление. Если ты, конечно, можешь обращаться, а не потерял эту способность хуеву тучу лет назад. В таком случае дар становится проклятьем. Как у него. Блядь, да этот день просто говно. Коннор, воспоминания, сломанный карандаш… Просто зашибись.

Уходя, он успел услышать, как Тина — его Тина! — с сочувствием в голосе извинялась за его поведение. И вот хуже этого был только факт нахождения кровососа в департаменте в принципе.

***

Коннор провожал возмущённым взглядом спину грубияна, когда к нему подошли.

— Хэй, Коннор?

Он повернулся и, увидев, кто к нему обратился, кривовато улыбнулся:

— Да, детектив Чэнь?

— Можешь звать меня Тиной, с этим нет проблем.

— Хорошо, — в этот раз улыбка вышла искреннее.

— Насчёт Гэвина. Не обращай на него внимания, ладно? Он грубый мудак, — «Да ладно?» захотелось ему съязвить, — но обидеть он тебя не хотел.

Коннор скептически хмыкнул.

— Мы с ним перекинулись буквально парой слов несколько дней назад, я не успел сделать ему ровным счётом ничего. Какого чёрта? — праведное возмущение бурлило внутри, раздражение хотелось выплеснуть. (Желательно на виновника этого самого раздражения).

— Серьёзно, чувак, — включился в разговор другой детектив, Крис Миллер, — он тот ещё мудак, а ещё очень вспыльчивый, но это объяснимо тем, что он оборотень. Поверь, Андерсон, он просто не любит, когда что-то привычное вдруг резко меняется, так что будь на твоём месте такой же оборотень или человек, то досталось бы ему едва ли меньше. И, — мужчина хмыкнул, — в этом он с вампирами несколько похож, нет? Многие из вас те ещё консерваторы.

Коннор неопределённо пожал плечами:

— О, конечно, это всё меняет, — протянул он саркастически, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла, взирая на возвышающихся над ним людей. — Зачем вы его защищаете?

— Он наш друг.

— Ага, — кивнул Крис, — а ещё у него в принципе странное отношение к вампирам: когда кто-то из вас рядом, он какой-то дёрганый, рычит больше обычного и вообще… Так что конкретно ты не виноват.

— И почему так, вы не знаете?

— Без понятия, — Крис дёрнул плечом и пристроил задницу на край стола. — Можешь сам у него спросить.

— Чтобы он его послал? — Тина возмущённо уставилась на друга, — не думаю, что Коннор станет такое терпеть, — Коннор же на это кивнул, соглашаясь, потому что да, терпеть он не будет: силы у них примерно равны, так что… — Вот видишь!

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Плыть по течению? Послушай… Я могу звать тебя по имени?

— Да без проблем.

— Тогда и я — просто Крис. Так вот, Коннор, он сложный чувак, но классный. Я более чем уверен, что со временем у вас будет что-то вроде броманса. Я знаю, что у него за плечами не самая приятная история с кем-то из вас приключилась, правда, без подробностей, так что у Гэвса теперь что-то вроде аллергии на вас и…

— Какой у вас интересный разговор, девочки и мальчики! Ну, кто ещё хочет поделиться своими мыслями?

Троица дружно вздрогнула и посмотрела на шипящего Рида. Они слишком увлеклись своим тихим разговором, что не заметили приближающейся опасности. Тина ойкнула, скороговоркой бросила, что ей нужно бежать и смылась. Крис посмотрел ей вслед и твёрдо встретил чужой взгляд, наполненный яростью.

— Гэвин, всё в порядке. Мы просто объясняли Коннору, что…

— Что ты грубиян последний, которому не мешало бы по старинке рот мылом промыть, — отчеканил Коннор, медленно поднимаясь. Он всем своим существом чувствовал животную ярость, исходящую от Гэвина. Тот оскалился, демонстрируя уже далёкие от человеческих зубы, и метнулся вперёд, чтобы сжать чужое горло. И, что ж, у него это вышло. Коннор оказался прижат к стене позади своего кресла; краем глаза он успел заметить, как отскочил от них испуганный Миллер:

— Твою мать, Гэвин, — голос его звенел, — приятель, успокойся. Он нормальный парень, не стоит пере…

— Крис, отвали, блядь, пожалуйста, — рык вышел невнятным, но его, на удивление, прекрасно поняли. Коннор вцепился обеими руками в держащую его за горло руку и не отводил своих зло сощуренных глаз от чужих, что несколько секунд назад блеснули желтизной; зрачки Рида дрожали, то становясь больше, то возвращаясь к исходному размеру.

— Гэвс, тебе же сделают выговор. Ещё один. Мы ведь оба знаем, что тебе этого не нужно? Отпусти парня, — голос Криса, казалось, успокаивал взбешённого оборотня, а Коннор мысленно говорил спасибо своей способности долго не дышать, потому что его горло было сдавлено очень уж сильно. Он всё так же смотрел в дрожащие зрачки, зная, понимая, что это лишь больше злит, но не делать этого не мог. Ему даже в какой-то момент показалось, что бешеный Рид и сам был не рад своей вспышке и сейчас пытался успокоиться, подчинить свою сущность. Оттого-то и дрожали зрачки, оттого-то он всё ещё не предпринял попытки разорвать его.

Эти мысли удивили Коннора, и он медленно разжал свои вцепившиеся в чужую плоть пальцы и опустил руки.

— Гэвс?..

Рид повернулся к Крису с хриплым рыком. Коннор едва вздрогнул от прозвучавших в нём ярости и отчаяния.

Оборотень разжал руку и отшатнулся.

Крис осторожно приблизился к нему и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, тихо заговорил:

— Вот так, чувак, дыши. Глубоко и медленно, всё в порядке.

И Гэвин дышал. Те немногие, что не сбежали в самом начале представления, сейчас настороженно садились на свои места, кидая в их сторону боязливые взгляды. Если бы такой вспыльчивый оборотень, как он, сорвался, то его никто не остановил бы. Потому что кроме Коннора и самого Гэвина остальные сотрудники были людьми. Как-то так получилось. И не то чтобы нелюдей не брали в полицию, скорее, наоборот — делали это с большой охотой. Просто Гэвину опять повезло, хах.

— Ты же, сука, в курсе, Миллер. Ты и Тина. Как, блядь, вы… Трепло, — голос его звучал хрипло, а чувствовал он себя так, словно сутки бегал на пределе скорости. Такое даже не-человеку сложно вынести.

— Гэвин… — руки Миллера соскользнули ему на плечи, которыми он тут же передёрнул, чтобы стряхнуть его руки. — Чувак, мы просто…

— Просто языком чесали, я в курсе. Чтоб ты знал: пиздеть о проблемах своего друга постороннему — охуительно нехорошо, — Гэвин готов был поморщиться от того количества сарказма, которое он вложил в свои слова. Отвратительно. Наверно.

Кровосос настороженно наблюдал за ними и потирал шею. На секунду Гэвину стало стыдно. В общем-то, конкретно этот виноват не был… Хотя блядь, если так рассуждать, то и Крис с Тиной — овечки невинные. Сука. Как же его всё бесило!

— Извини, кровосос. Но не то чтобы я не хотел…

Уголок его губ дёрнулся вверх.

— Извинения приняты, — Крис наблюдал за этим с открытым ртом. — Но в следующий раз тебе это с рук не сойдёт, но сейчас… Жалобу я писать не буду.

— Ебать, вот это великодушие! — Рид оскалил клыки, а по позвоночнику Коннора прошлось стадо мурашек — такими мощными эти клыки были.

— Цени, оборотень.

— Премного, блядь, благодарен, — скривился тот, отвесив шутовской полупоклон, а после, задев плечом Криса, подошёл к своему рабочему месту за курткой и направился к выходу. Щека у него подёргивалась.

— Часто у него такие всплески ярости? — шёпотом спросил Коннор у расстроенного Криса.

— Что?.. А, ну… Частенько. Он слишком холерик, если так можно вообще сказать. Вампиры его особенно бесят, как ты мог заметить.

О да, он заметил.

— Так… что же с ним произошло? — он пододвинул откатившееся кресло и сел в него, всё ещё потирая шею. Та ныла, но он знал, что скоро это пройдёт, даже следов не останется.

— Я не знаю. И Тина тоже. Он не рассказывал деталей, мы… мы просто знаем, что произошло что-то такое, отчего для него теперь каждый вампир что-то вроде красной тряпки для быка или типа того. Чёрт, это действительно трудно, — он потёр лоб, — в общем, тогда это получилось спонтанно — мы были в клубе, выпили, конечно же, Гэвс был расслаблен, пока не увидел компашку вампиров. Хах, он скривился, будто килограмм лимонов навернул. И тогда мы узнали, что в прошлом у него было что-то типа столкновения с вампиром, и… Я правда не знаю ничего больше, — взгляд Криса был полон сожаления, когда он посмотрел на него.

— Что ж, Крис… Могу с уверенностью сказать, что он нас ненавидит, — «И меня тоже», — однако я заинтересован в том, чтобы он перестал так остро реагировать на меня.

— Почему? Если повезёт, то пересекаться вам придётся только здесь, в офисе.

— Оу… Понимаешь… Капитан Фаулер сказал, что со следующего дела мы будем работать вместе. Будем напарниками.

Крис молча пялился на него минуту, а потом с усилием потёр своё лицо ладонями.

— Первым моим порывом было сказать тебе, чтобы ты ему не говорил. Я вообще не понимаю, какого хрена он решил поставить вас вместе. Вы же… поубиваете друг друга? — видеть на чужом лице обеспокоенность было неприятно? странно? Он не мог понять.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, я достаточно сильный, так что смогу его, хм, обезвредить, если что. Ну, знаешь, «вампирские штучки», — Коннор саркастически улыбнулся, показывая пальцами кавычки.

— Это всё просто прекрасно, однако я теперь переживаю. За вас обоих.

— Где Гэвс? Он успокоился? — Тина вновь присоединилась к ним, выглядя крайне взволнованной.

— Ну-у, да? Тин, он даже извинился, пусть и звучало это крайне ядовито. И да, он ушёл.

— Правда? — глаза её расширились, когда она взглянула на Коннора. — Воу. Кажется, это значит, что в его глазах ты не так уж и плох.

— Вы понимаете, что всё это звучит мегастранно и не совсем здор **о** во?

— Может быть, — Тина потёрла шею и слабо улыбнулась, — но Гэв… Он, знаешь, мегавспыльчивый и грубый, это реально отстойно, но клянусь, если кто-нибудь становится его другом, то все его недостатки, они, знаешь, теряются на фоне всего остального. Он правда классный. Мне кажется, у вас получится сдружиться. И он реально классная ищейка, будь он полным нулём, то его бы здесь не держали. И, боги, чтобы это всё не казалось сплетничеством, Коннор, то скажу, что всё это он от меня слушал, когда мы впервые напились, — она морщится и улыбается.

— Во всём этом меня радует тот факт, что детектив Рид достаточно сознателен, чтобы не убить меня. Ещё раз, — ох, кажется, он и сам — та ещё ехидна. Хотя до Рида ему, конечно, далековато. — Ну, а ещё, ребят, сложилось впечатление, что всё важное у вас случается под действием алкоголя. Я бы, конечно, мог вам прочитать лекцию о его вреде, однако подозреваю, что тогда в вас включится режим Рида, и вы меня пошлёте столь же виртуозно.

Тина и Крис засмеялись.

— Ну, возможно? — Тина, посмеиваясь, ткнула его кулаком в плечо. — Это один из способов расслабиться, снять напряжение. Но не бойся — у нас всё под контролем!

— Надеюсь. А теперь… Может, вы подскажете, как мне сказать детективу Риду, что мы будем напарниками?

— Напа?.. ВЫ БУДЕТЕ КЕМ?! — Тина громко воскликнула, а Крис продолжительно выдохнул.

Кажется, скучно не будет никому, подумал Коннор перед рассказом о том, как ему сообщили такую «радостную» новость сегодня утром.

_«Интересно, будут ли они делать ставки, как скоро мы друг друга убьём?»_


	4. Рид охренел?! (40%)

Ему показалось, что это что-то важное, что это новый свидетель. Показалось, что этот вампир мог знать девушку с кулона, который они нашли в первый же день их удивительного во всех отношениях взаимодействия «в поле». Он почувствовал, как внутри поднялась какая-то заочная гордость, как его всего охватило предвкушением, потому что он представил это хриплое «молодец». В сотый раз, наверное, представил. Его тогда это впечатлило. Поразило. После совместной работы они несколько притёрлись друг к другу, и спустя данное время он стал воспринимать это слово из недавнего прошлого как самую величайшую похвалу. Это воодушевляло точно так же, как в далёком детстве похвала отца.

Поэтому он, весь такой удовлетворённый, пошёл к Тине.

— Привет, — улыбнулся, — ты не знаешь, где сейчас один злобный оборотень? Что-то не вижу его в участке.

— Ну, — начала она после приветственного кивка, — если его нет здесь, то он наверняка в кофейне напротив. Там делают удивительно вкусный кофе! Устоять вообще невозможно. Гэвин точно там.

— Так уверена? — скептически вскинув бровь, Коннор переложил планшет в другую руку.

— Ну да? Мне иногда кажется, что по его венам не кровь течёт, а самый крепкий кофе.

— Даже так? — хохотнул, — ну ладно, пойду, поищу его там.

— Что-то важное, раз он так тебе понадобился? — Тина обеспокоенно заглянула ему в глаза, и Коннор поспешил её успокоить.

— Нет-нет! Ну, не совсем, просто не терпится поделиться. Хочешь, принесу тебе кофе оттуда?

— Правда?! Чёрт, ты просто душка! Карамельный латте, пожалуйста.

— Будет сделано, — ухмыльнулся Коннор и, отсалютовав, с лёгкой улыбкой направился в кофейню, на которую внимания особо не обращал и даже названия не помнил. Так, знал, что она там есть и всё. Но всё бывает впервые, верно?

Он едва не начал насвистывать простенькую мелодию, крутящуюся в голове, когда перешёл дорогу и уставился в нутро кофейни. Прозрачная витрина не давала воображению разгуляться и показывала всё, что происходило внутри.

Например, как его напарник Гэвин Рид засмеялся, запрокинув голову, устроил локти на стойке да зад оттопырил. Видеть это было удивительно и… любопытно? Коннор закусил губу, сфокусировав взгляд на обтянутой чёрной джинсой заднице. Пялиться было неправильно, но от разглядывания внутри стало как-то сладко, волнительно, что ли, что он перевёл взгляд выше, на лицо Рида и сам растянул губы в улыбке — поражённо. Гэвин действительно улыбался. Не щерился, показывая внушительные, мощные клыки (от вида которых Коннор с самого первого раза покрывался иррациональными мурашками), не кривил губы саркастически, а по-доброму, даже ласково улыбался.

И тут он, наконец, обратил внимание на собеседника, с которым его засранистый напарник был более чем вежлив.

По другую сторону стойки готовила кофе светловолосая девушка, тоже улыбающаяся. Иногда она смотрела на Гэвина, у того от этого губы растягивались шире, словно он старался улыбнуться больше, показать, насколько ему приятно. По его наблюдениям, это было не совсем свойственно детективу, однако он никогда не видел его вне департамента или места преступления. Удивительный шанс посмотреть на оборотня вне стрессовой обстановки.

«Он с ней заигрывает?» Мысль ему как-то не особо понравилась, и он решительно зашагал вперёд.

В этот же момент девушка поставила стаканчик кофе перед Ридом, и тот вдруг потянулся и потрепал её по голове, разлохматив зачёсанные в аккуратный хвост волосы.

Коннор открыл дверь; звякнул колокольчик.

Рид даже не обернулся, продолжая что-то тихо говорить, а бариста повернулась к нему и искренне поприветствовала нового клиента.

— Гэвс, хватит так делать! Сколько можно говорить, чтобы ты не трепал мне волосы, пока я на работе? Каждый раз после твоего ухода я становлюсь похожа на чучело.

Гэвин хихикнул. И от этого проказливого хихиканья всё его вампирское существо словно закоротило, а в голове образовался вакуум.

— Да ладно тебе, Хло. Ты каждый раз возмущаешься, и каждый раз я знаю, что ты не так уж и против.

— Тебе повезло, что я тебя люблю, — нежная улыбка, предназначенная Риду, обнажила остренькие клыки, и Коннор задохнулся от возмущения. Даже рот открыл, начав глубоко и шумно дышать.

Эта Хло оказалась таким же настоящим вампиром, как и он сам! И Гэвин, который их всех ненавидел, который не мог не понимать, кто перед ним, спокойно разговаривал с вампиршей, смеялся и касался её! Да ещё и не в первый раз это всё происходило, судя по всему! И отвращения или ненависти в нём не чувствовалось совсем. Кулаки зачесались — так захотелось ударить по одной наглой роже!

— С вами всё в порядке? — из ступора его вывел обеспокоенный голос девушки, и Гэвин, наконец, бросил быстрый и равнодушный взгляд в его сторону, а потом медленно повернулся всем телом. Коннор заметил, как одеревенела его улыбка, застыла, как перестали искриться смехом глаза.

— О, привет, кровосос. Чего застыл?

— Гэв, ты его знаешь? С ним всё хорошо?

— Надеюсь на это.

— Я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то так застывал! Может, водой?..

— Не, это ж Андерсон, — который сейчас вновь увидел ехидный оскал на роже Рида, двинувшегося в его сторону. Тяжёлые шаги гулко отдавались в его груди. — Он в принципе припизднутый немного.

— Но это же ненормально! — Хло вышла из-за стойки, и Коннор отмер.

— Всё в порядке. Прошу прощения, что заставил вас волноваться.

— Ох, это точно! Может, вы присядете?

Коннор кивнул и сощурился, смотря на Гэвина, который вернулся к стойке и уже пил свой кофе.

— Зачем припёрся, кровосос? Меня искал? Что-то срочное?

Гэвин сощурился настороженно, а девушка, вернувшись к рабочему месту, растерянно улыбалась и кидала обеспокоенные взгляды в сторону собрата.

— Можно и так сказать, детектив Рид, — голос его звучал холодно, на что Рид вскинул брови. — Также Тина попросила купить ей кофе, если точнее, то…

— Карамельный латте, верно? — Коннор кивнул, ничуть не удивившись, — судя по словам Тины, она явно была здесь частым гостем. — Сейчас сделаю.

Девушка была такой милой и дружелюбной, что злиться на неё совсем не получалось. Вместо этого он с яростью уставился на Гэвина, который вальяжно стоял и пил кофе с паскудной улыбочкой.

Насколько же этот… эта псина, явно же псина! двуличный! Во всех смыслах двуличный.

— Должен сказать, детектив Рид, что вы тот ещё мудак и лживый, двуличный ублюдок.

Они замерли. Гэвин поставил кофе и ощерился, подался вперёд в явном намерении кинуться, и тут Хло схватила его за руку:

— Гэвин, стой! Нельзя! В каком-то смысле… В каком-то смысле он прав! Он же не знает, — прошептала она тихо, но Коннор всё равно услышал.

— Блядь, Хлоя!.. — он вырвал, впрочем, аккуратно, руку из хватки Хлои и злобно уставился на напарника: — Если, блядь, не знаешь нихера, то не пизди.

— А как бы я что-либо узнал, если ты постоянно рычишь, шлёшь нахуй и… — «называешь кровососом», пронеслось в голове, и он встал со стула, — и нихрена не говоришь?! Ты ненавидишь нас, но что я вижу? Ты вполне нормально общаешься с одной из нас.

— Гэвин… — он мельком глянул на девушку, что нервно кусала губы. — Может?..

— Даже не думай. Даже, блядь, не думай, Хлоя! — Ноздри у Гэвина трепетали. Он злился дико, сильно, даже как-то черно. Коннор, протяни он руку, смог бы пощупать этот плотный кокон злости вокруг него — так ему казалось. — Тебе это незачем, кровосос. Достаточно лишь знания и понимания, что из каждого правила есть исключения. И в данном случае, для меня, это Хлоя. Так что не разевай на неё свой клыкастый рот и не смей даже подходить к ней. Понял?

Коннор подумал и медленно кивнул. Он знал, когда стоит промолчать, и сейчас был подходящий для того момент. Пусть он сейчас и злился и чувствовал обиду.

— Зачем так грубо?

— Извини, — хмуро буркнул он Хлое, отвернувшись. — Я слишком о тебе беспокоюсь, чтобы кто-то из… чёрт, в общем, чтобы кто-то вообще знал об этом. Даже он. Тем более он.

— Но я не против… Ты же знаешь, Гэвс, — в глазах Хлои сверкнули слёзы. Гэвин перегнулся через стойку и, ухватив её за затылок, прижался губами к её лбу и прошептал «Знаю». — Гэвс… извинись перед ним, он же не заслужил.

Гэвин дёрнул губой.

— Готовь кофе. Мне ещё один стакан, ладно? И сахара…

— …побольше, знаю, но…

— Да иду я!

Коннор всё это время молча опирался спиной на стену и хмуро наблюдал. Рид подошёл и уселся за столик, за которым недавно сидел он сам, и кивком предложил присесть. Коннор сел.

— Кровосос, — заёбанно начал Гэвин, — это не та история, которую я могу рассказать тебе после месяца совместной работы. Доверия у меня к тебе нихрена нет. Не как к напарнику, тут я тебе, блядь, доверяю.

— Ну просто удивительно!

— Да, — серьёзно ответил Гэвин, не реагируя на сарказм. И глаза его серо-зелёные тоже были серьёзны, глядели на него сосредоточенно, даже без ненависти. Устало. Словно и его всё это достало, и огрызался он по чистой привычке. Не очень это нормально — оправдывать агрессию, да, Коннор? А иначе-то тоже никак, да? Глупый-глупый вампир. — Удивительно. Может, наступит тот момент, когда я смогу тебе рассказать. — Он замолк и отпил из стакана; Коннор почувствовал сладкий аромат корицы. — Ребята наверняка тебе говорили не раз, что моя неприязнь к тебе обобщённая, не личная. В ином бы случае никакие угрозы не остановили бы меня от, как минимум, того, чтобы послать тебя далеко и надолго в тот день. Мы неплохо сработались, больше и не нужно.

Когда Коннор мечтал о том, чтобы напарник разговаривал с ним без агрессии, то он ещё не знал, что Гэвин может говорить так равнодушно. И было это в разы неприятнее. Он поёрзал на стуле и положил планшет на стол, только собравшись открыть рот, как Гэвин вновь заговорил:

— Я в курсе, что мудак, и ты вкурить не можешь, как и почему со мной вообще дружат, и менять этой хуйни не хочу. Поэтому, кровосос, договоримся давай: ты не лезешь ко мне в душу со своими криками о двуличии, а я не набрасываюсь на тебя в желании разодрать. Даже словом. А я могу, — в глазах блеснула сталь. И Коннор заподозрил в себе какое-то очень уж серьёзное отклонение, потому что вот этот взгляд его впечатлил, а не испугал или разозлил.

— Какая-то хреновая сделка, — хмыкнул он. — Вообще-то довольно неприятная ситуация, но про Хлою я больше даже заикаться не собираюсь. Ты слишком остро реагируешь. — Рид издал тихий рык, и Коннор сказал, что это правда, вот даже сейчас! И на него перестали рычать, лишь продолжили хмуро таращиться.

«Удивительно, как много она для тебя значит, раз остановила твою ярость, не побоявшись схватить за руку. Крису не удалось. Хотя, он человек, это было разумно… Какой же ты, мать твою дери, интересный и загадочный. Даже то, что ты мудозвон распоследний, не отталкивает»

— Молодец, — и сказано это было пусть и с насмешкой, но и, как ему показалось, столь же бархатно, сколь и опасно. Как кинжал, обёрнутый в шёлк. Вызвало это у него не иррациональную гордость, а лишь холодок вдоль позвоночника. Передёрнув плечами, Коннор пальцем пододвинул к Риду планшет. Внезапно захотелось сделать глоток чего-нибудь горячего. Кофе вот, например… Странное желание. Угрюмо пялясь на стаканчик, который Рид вертел в руках, он начал рассказывать, почему вообще попёрся за ним сюда.

— Знакомый ответил. Он вспомнил девушку из медальона.

— И кто она?

— Он не знает, — огорошил и одновременно разочаровал он Рида, который откинулся на спинку стула и недоуменно воззрился на него. — Он видел её несколько лет назад, очень давно, в компании одного вампира. Почти сотню лет назад, на самом деле. Он вспомнил его имя.

— А если он его сменил? Столько лет прошло.

— Коннор, — мягко позвала оказавшаяся рядом Хлоя, — вот кофе для Тины и пончики. Платить не нужно.

— Но…

— Не нужно. Платит Гэвин. Расплатишься за свой мудачизм?

И вновь на лице оборотня появилась улыбка, пусть и кривая.

— Окей.

Нет, она точно невероятная.

— И твой тоже, большой и грозный.

Рид поблагодарил её, и Хлоя отошла, запустив напоследок в его волосы пальцы и чуть потянув за пряди. Глядя на это, Коннор почувствовал странное недовольство; внешне лишь вздохнул.

— Мы, вампиры, в некотором роде консервативны. Редко меняем имена и вообще многие вещи в жизни, так что шанс встретить под этим именем именно его весьма велик. Во всяком случае, шансы очень велики.

— Что ж, хочется взглянуть на того, кто так проебался.

— Всё в планшете.

Напарник разблокировал экран и уставился в не слишком большое досье, присланное его знакомым. Всё, что удалось нарыть. Рид присвистнул:

— Даже фотография есть! Охуеть можно.

Коннор хмыкнул; фото было старым, чёрно-белым, и отображало черноволосого парня с такими кругами под глазами, что даже сам Рид уважительно ухмыльнулся. Правда улыбался парень с фото не в пример Риду вполне искренне. Не то чтобы сравнивать было уместно…

— Есть все шансы найти его.

Рид расплатился, послал шутливый воздушный поцелуй Хлое, и они направились в участок. Гэвин молчал. Коннор тоже. Произошедшее в кофейне никак не выходило из головы, хотелось ясности, которую ему никто не мог дать. Честно говоря, даже постыдный поиск в деле Рида — он же коп! — или каких-либо упоминаний Рида и вампиров в принципе ничего не дало. Ни-че-го. Пустота, которая намекала, что либо данные засекречены, либо полиция вообще не была в курсе о произошедшем. И вот почему-то Коннор склонялся именно к последнему предположению. Рид ненавидел казаться слабым, а обратиться в полицию — это слабость, так? Для самоуверенного-то, взрывного оборотня? И скорее всего молодого, горячего. Ему казалось, что Рид был именно таким в молодости — в некотором роде безумным, бешеным, безбашенным, таким же взрывным — прямо как сейчас. И горячим. То есть, поспешил он себя одёрнуть, горячим именно в плане темперамента, конечно же.

Гэвин Рид — сборище противоречий. Потому что он не встречал до этого никого, кто бы так отталкивал и одновременно притягивал.

— Хэй, маленький эльф, — проревел Гэвин, как только они оказались в зоне видимости коллег, — твой латте и пончики от Хло прибыли.

Коннор бросил убийственный взгляд на него и со вздохом поставил перед Тиной её заказ с дополнением.

— Пончики? Но я не просила… — она растерянно захлопала ресницами и переводила взгляд с друга на Коннора и обратно.

— Это от Хлои, — едино ответили напарники, на что Тина хихикнула, Коннор нервно улыбнулся, а Гэвин ощерился, показывая мощные клыки, и добавил, что за кофе денег не нужно.

— М-м-м, как единодушно.

— У тебя есть кофе и пончики, женщина, что тебе ещё нужно для счастья? Ешь и помалкивай, — Гэвин прошёл к своему столу и плюхнулся в кресло, собираясь более внимательно прочитать информацию о вампирёныше и прогнать фото по базам. Он быстро отключился от действительности, погрузившись в работу.

— Сама доброта, — Тина притворно всхлипнула и утёрла несуществующую слезу. — Ну, и почему вас так долго не было?

— О, у нас состоялся крайне занимательный разговор.

— О чём?

— Конечно же, о деле. У нас появилась зацепка.

Как же он был хорош, ха. За свою невозмутимость он поставил бы все десять баллов из десяти.

— Это хорошо. — Она надкусила пончик и прикрыла глаза от удовольствия. — Знаешь, я нутром чую, что что-то произошло, потому что наш злобный парень какой-то чересчур спокойный. Ну, в том плане, что на тебя не огрызается! — она смешно округлила глаза, и они оба посмотрели на Рида, который спокойно себе сидел, пялясь в планшет и отпивая из стакана. На каждом глотке он забавно щурил глаза, и Коннор подумал, что Гэвин тот ещё сластёна.

Тряхнув головой, он угрюмо посмотрел на Тину и, вздохнув, стал уверять её, что ничего между ними не произошло, а Гэвин так спокоен исключительно благодаря кофе и всё тем же пончикам.

— А как тебе Хлоя?

— Она довольно милая, — осторожный ответ, потому что он помнил слова Рида. А ещё тот факт, как именно тот общался с Хлоей. Судя по всему, Тина ждала его реакции на хреново ридово исключение из правил. — И готовит довольно качественно, если судить по запаху.

Ага, настолько, что даже ему в какой-то момент захотелось попробовать.

— Это точно.

Коннор мысленно усмехнулся, глядя, как задумчиво Тина покусывает нижнюю губу, не решаясь задать вопрос. Что ж, он ей помогать не намерен. Как-то ему не хотелось врать. Быть может, она подумает, что он застал Гэвина на пороге или что-то в этом роде и не видел их исключительного общения.

— Слышь, кровосос, — кажется, он даже был благодарен мудаку, что тот его спас от расспросов, — иди сюда, база дала совпадение.

— Уже иду, животное, — пробормотал Коннор под нос и оставил Тину наблюдать, как он опирается задом о стол Рида и чуть склоняется, нависая над ним.

Всё же, подумал Коннор, хоть и настроение у него подпортилось, но факт, что его напарник не рычал и не огрызался, радовал его. Если вдуматься, то Рид был таким всегда после походов за кофе именно к своей… подруге. И всё же то, что Хлоя, будучи вампиром, не вызывала у Рида злости и отвращения, было поразительно.

И докопаться до причины было интересно до зуда.


End file.
